White Shadows
by Paradoxical Fish
Summary: Clint Barton never left loose ends. He always covered his tracks, leaving nothing behind but an arrow through his mark's heart. Therefore he found it extremely disconcerting to find a skinny fifteen year old sitting in a S.H.I.E.L.D. holding cell, twirling a jet black arrow in her hand. *Movieverse*No slash*Rated T for swearing and violence*Currently a preview*


_**A/N - Hello everyone! I've finally worked up the courage to actually post something on this site, so please let me know your thoughts on it! This is just a teaser to see if anyone's interested in this story being continued, so the more reviews the better!**_

_**Summary: Clint Barton never left loose ends. He always covered his tracks, leaving nothing behind but an arrow through his mark's heart. Therefore he found it extremely disconcerting to find a skinny fifteen year old sitting in a S.H.I.E.L.D. holding cell, twirling a jet black arrow in her hand.**_

_**Rated T for swearing, violence, and a healthy dose of Clint whump ;) NO slash, only some mild Clintasha.**_

_**Story title from the amazing Coldplay song!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: If I really did own **_**The Avengers, _the second movie would be out by now, so clearly I own nothing :(_**

* * *

**WHITE SHADOWS**

**Preview**

Clint Barton never left loose ends. He had never been seen, never once been tracked. As a distance assassin, his marks never knew he was there until there was an arrow sticking out of their chest. He was known throughout the world only as Hawkeye. The man who never misses. No one had ever put a face to his name. Yet he couldn't deny that sitting just a few feet away from him, behind the bullet proof glass of the S.H.I.E.L.D. cell wall, was a small, skinny, smirking girl, twirling an all too familiar, jet black arrow in her hand.

He glanced at his team who were standing behind him. Both Steve and Tony looked awestruck, as did Bruce, but his brow was furrowed in confusion, and he seemed to somewhat understand the gravity of the situation. Natasha's face was as blank as ever, but Clint had long since learnt to read her poker face. She was confused, and worried, which in turn caused his own insides to squirm slightly from nerves. How was this possible?

Clint turned back to Fury, an eyebrow raised.

"Explain. Now."

* * *

_**Six months earlier...**_

Waking up after being knocked unconscious was not a new experience for Robyn. It was, however, new for her to find herself lying on top of a heap of debris, most of which was the remains of her bedroom. The air was thick with dust, which made breathing even more difficult than it already was, given the painful ache in Robyn's every limb. She sat up, groaning slightly as her battered body protested against the sudden movement. Her thoughts were disjointed, swirling around her mind in a haze of confusion as she struggled to remember what had happened.

She could remember attempting to pick the lock on her door. She could remember succeeding. Once she was standing in the hall outside, she had realised just how severe the chaos was. The entire building had been shaking. She remembered hearing gunshots, screams, and a loud, furious roar. She remembered smelling the toxic smoke of fire. She had darted back into her bedroom, and one glance out of her window had told her all she needed to know. The sound of helicopters had been deafening. Numerous aircrafts were beginning to take flight, with three sleek black ones in the lead. There had been thick smoke everywhere, guns firing at anything that moved, and what had looked like a red and gold comet had been flying above it all, blasting helicopters out of the sky with a blue-white laser.

She had managed to find her father in the midst of all the chaos. He had been screaming at his men, who were falling fast from the efforts of two others, a man and a woman she did not know. Then, just before her father could flee, an arrow had pierced his shoulder, pinning him to the wall behind him. The man who had shot it had stepped out of the cloud of smoke, with murder in his eyes. He had yelled at her father, before closing his fingers around his throat, and ramming him into the wall. Her father had slumped, unconscious. The man had then disappeared back into the smoke, following the helicopter battle which was moving steadily north. Robyn had turned, but before she could decide the safest means of escape, the monstrous roar of fury had sounded again, and the floor had crumpled beneath her. The walls had cracked, tumbling down with her, and she had managed to catch sight of a huge, green body, before she had hit the ground with a thud, and blackness had taken over.

Robyn groaned again as the pain in her chest intensified. She wouldn't be surprised if she had a cracked rib or two. She surveyed the bruises and cuts covering her skin, trying to identify the worst of her injuries. Apart from her ribs, there was a large gash across her forearm, which was still quite shallow, despite the steady trickle of blood coming from it. Her ankle was very swollen, and covered in deep purple bruises which suggested a break or dislocation. Considering the height of the fall and the less than soft landing, Robyn was rather impressed by her lack of serious injury. A cracked rib and a broken ankle she could deal with. But it still didn't stop them from hurting like hell.

Robyn gritted her teeth and clambered to her feet. She swayed where she stood as a fit of nausea threatened to consume her. She held her ground, however, and managed to stay standing, leaning heavily on her right leg, as her left ankle completely refused to support her weight. Now that she was upright, Robyn was able to get a clearer picture of what had happened. She was standing in the remains of the largest grand hall in the mansion. The ceiling was cracked, and it wasn't only her bedroom floor which had collapsed. Many of the rooms above had fallen through the ceiling, leaving large, jagged holes. Most of the walls had crumbled too. The ornate glass windows that once stood immediately opposite her had shattered, with broken glass lying everywhere. There was a huge gap in the wall to her far right, where what looked like a giant of some kind had smashed its way through.

Robyn wasn't fooled. She remembered the huge green body she had seen demolishing the building just before she had lost consciousness. The Hulk had been here. And if the Hulk had been here, then S.H.I.E.L.D. had been here. And if S.H.I.E.L.D. had been here, then she needed to leave. Fast.

* * *

_**There you have it! I'm new to writing fanfiction, so this is more of a test to see if people like my writing style, and if they want this story to continue. I have the next few chapters planned out, but nothing's been written just yet. Please review, any feedback would be extremely useful!**_

_**Bye for now!**_

_**P.F. :)**_


End file.
